Insanity and Reality
by Walks In The Shadows
Summary: Korumi thought she changed things. When it turns out she didn't, she slowly and gladly goes insane. Drabble. SasuOC. Morbid, with insanity and brief suicidal contemplation.


One-shot

Rating: T

Angst/Romance

Summary: _Korumi thought she changed things. When she finds out she didn't, she slowly and gladly goes insane._

Warnings: May contain spoilers, for both the canon (if you haven't gone that far, which I doubt) and a coming fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the show), Sasuke, or anything affiliated with them. Makke is owned by Makke Nara (the writer), Sarake is owned by a fanfiction writer on DeviantART who never told me her penname (DANG YOU!), and Nayami is owned by someone at my school whom I don't know whether she goes on Fanfiction or anything. There.

I do own Korumi, though. --' Great. I own the crazy person. Oh well. The story's pretty much AU anyway, which doesn't really make much sense seeing as Korumi is my own character and I partly own the fic she's in...but like I said, oh well.

* * *

Insanity and Reality

* * *

Korumi thought things would be different. She thought she could change things. But she was wrong.

The only different she had made…was that he had left because of her, not Naruto. And that hurt her more than anything else.

She couldn't eat, sleep, breath, without him. She needed him to live. Not want, _need._ And he never understood that.

Sometimes, she could hear his voice, speaking to her as she trained.

_"C'mon, __bitch__. I know you can do better than that." _And she would answer:

_"Shut up, rooster head.__ I can do whatever I want!"_

Sometimes, when she closed her eyes, she could feel his gentle touch, his soft lips kissing her along her neck, his arms embracing her. She never wanted to open her eyes then, because that would mean admitting that it wasn't real. That he wasn't there. That he had left her.

She knew she was going insane. Before he left, she would have been horrified, if she had even noticed. But now she didn't mind. The family malady was taking hold of her, she knew, but nobody else did. Nobody would ever know, would have to know. As long as she kept it a secret, nobody could take him away from her. And she would never have to admit that he left her. As long as nobody knew.

Sakura and Naruto, they looked at her in pity, and sometimes, disgust.

_Why don't you go after him, if you love him so much? _They ask without really asking. Sometimes, she wondered what they were talking about. Sasuke wasn't gone, he was right here, next to her. The next second, she wouldn't even remember forgetting, and refuse to answer. She had her reasons.

Makke, Sarake, and Nayami worried about her. This silence, as if she couldn't tell the difference, whether he was there or not, wasn't like her. No, not at all. Normally, she would be just like Sakura and Naruto, trying to go after him to bring him, beat him up and drag him back in chains if she had to. But she didn't. Why? Because that was what the old Korumi would do. Nobody but they noticed the subtle change, the change she had gone through. There was no difference between the old and new Korumi, yet there was all the difference in the world.

She contemplated killing herself. She even tried to, a couple times. But the Dragon would not let her. It still had things to do. But it wouldn't force her to do what it needed to. It had time. It had all the time in the world.

Korumi didn't. Or rather, she didn't want to. _She_ would live forever. _He_ wouldn't. So perhaps it was best that he left. She wouldn't have to see him wither into an old man, slow down while she stayed young. Eventually, she would have to watch him slowly fade away. And that prospect was worse than seeing him die in the hands of an enemy.

So he would stay a dream to her. Forever a dream. Because, unlike people, dreams never left you, never let you down, and only died if you let them.

And she had no intention of letting her dream of Sasuke die.

Reality is good and all, but Korumi much preferred dreams.

* * *

This one-shot is tied to a fic a couple friends and I are making. Korumi is my character, and she's paired with Sasuke. Mind you, this isn't exactly what will happen, it's just a prediction of what _might _happen, due to a mix of sugar and an emoish mood. Sugar and emo do _not _go together. And the family malady? It's a rare genetic disorder. You'll see- I'll be posting up a profile soon.

It's meant to be sort of vague, and I purposely made it jump from one subject to another. What can you expect from someone who's going insane? Also, I made it sort of a reason why someone _wouldn't _want immortality. I mean, it's good and all, I suppose, when everyone you care about is immortal too, but when you meet someone who you care about more than anyone else, and _he _isn't immortal, what would you do? Be happy, until one day you turn around and see that the person you loved is old and you're still young? Or preserve him in a memory, where you would always be happy, knowing that the person would never change, like you wouldn't?


End file.
